


Duelo Legal: Triángulo

by SeptemberChild



Series: Duelo Legal [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Universo Alterno, precuela de la serie "Duelo Legal", donde se exponen los acontecimientos que llevaron a Defteros, Aspros y Sasha a tomar las decisiones que acabaron marcando sus vidas para siempre.
Series: Duelo Legal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122579
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Sin palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Precuela del fic "DueloLegal", la cual transcurre 37 años antes (1978) de la trama desarrollada en DL (2015). La escena con la que da inicio este entrega se relaciona directamente con el "Capítulo 17. Almas que se desnudan" de "Duelo Legal IV: Justos por Pecadores".
> 
> Dedicado especialmente a Zryvan, Victoria_Nike, Melissia e Inia, por su apoyo incansable e incondicional a semejante locura fanfickera.

**# DUELO LEGAL: TRIÁNGULO #**

**1\. Sin palabras**

Era la enésima vez que comprobaba la hora en su reloj digital Casio, pareciéndole que el tiempo se había detenido en el umbral de las dos de la tarde. El cuarto de hora que le quedaba de trabajo se le estaba antojando eterno, y el impertinente sol que caía sin piedad sobre su cabina estaba convirtiendo ese cubículo en un verdadero infierno. El sudor emergía por todos los poros de su piel, resbalándole por el rostro hasta perderse bajo el mentón y empapar la camiseta de manga corta, la cual lucía arremangada todo lo que se podía, dejando al descubierto parte de sus tostados hombros. Los cabellos también los notaba muy húmedos, a pesar de llevarlos recogidos y atados sobre la nuca para evitar que sus descuidadas greñas le molestaran de más.

Quiso beber otro trago de agua, pero al levantar la liviana botella de plástico recordó que hacía un largo rato que ya no le quedaba nada. La estrujó entre su grande mano mientras farfullaba maldiciones, dejándola caer sobre el suelo transparente bajo sus pies. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente, restregándose el sudor que había arrastrado sobre la sucia camiseta y regresó la atención a los mandos de la grúa y al último contenedor que le quedaba por descargar sobre tierra firme.

A Defteros nunca se le habían dado muy bien los estudios y casi desde que tuvo la edad legal para trabajar se había ido buscando la vida en lo que le surgiera. No poseía ningún remilgo a la hora de aceptar trabajos, pero reconocía que desde que su destino laboral había atracado al puerto mercante del Piraeus se sentía feliz. La profesión de estibador no era amable, pero había algo en ella que a Defteros le otorgaba una extraña sensación de dominio y poder. Cuando estaba en la cabina del puntal, solo y con una inmensa responsabilidad recayendo sobre él, se sentía importante.

Aunque nunca tanto como su hermano gemelo Aspros.

Aspros era brillante en los estudios. Siempre había estado entre los mejores y a sus recién estrenados veintitrés años de edad ya había acabado los estudios de Derecho con matrícula de honor, y estaba compaginando sus inicios laborales con la realización de los cursos preparatorios para superar las oposiciones a Fiscales y Jueces del país.

La admiración que sentía Defteros hacia Aspros era infinita, pero no le envidiaba. Nunca lo había hecho y estaba convencido que jamás en la vida podría hacerlo. Se alegraba enormemente de todos sus éxitos con los estudios y con sus sueños de futuro mientras él se conformaba con la sencillez de su marcada rutina.

No lo podía negar: le gustaba el trabajo de estibador, las allturas, las maniobras, la adrenalina que le hacía brotar el riesgo real que cada día vivía. Le encantaba...aunque en días como ese, de finales de junio, siendo abrasado por el insolente sol de verano...deseaba que el tiempo volara.

Cuando al fin llegaron las tres de la tarde, hora del cambio de turno, Defteros no fue el único en apresurarse a llegar al bus lanzadera que acercaba a todos los trabajadores hacia la entrada a esa zona restringida del puerto. Allí, apretujados entre sudores, olores fuertes y ganas de tarde libre, los camaradas de profesión intercambiaban las anécdotas del día, los planes para después de comer y varios chistes y bromas donde Defteros participaba poco. Él prefería sacarse el walkman de la mochila colocarse la diadema con cascos y darle al play para seguir escuchando el último cassette que se había comprado de los británicos The Rolling Stones, "Some Girls", salido del horno a principios de mes y el cual se había auto regalado por su reciente cumpleaños.

Al bajar del bus se acercó con rapidez a la zona de fichaje horario para no verse en la obligación de tener que hacer cola, tomó su ficha, la introdujo en la máquina y cuando la regresó a su sitio se sintió libre.

Libre de poder buscar un lugar resguardado del sol, hurgar en su mochila y sacar el cajetín de tabaco. Había empezado a coquetear con ese vicio en una edad bastante temprana, pero desde hacía un tiempo hacia el presente éste se había ido arraigando más en su día a día. La primera calada le supo a gloria y después de expulsar el humo mordió el cigarro para tener ambas manos libres y así poder cerrar la mochila y volver a colgársela de un solo hombro. Sus andares eran descuidados pero a la vez decididos; necesitaba llegar rápido a la parada de metro y eludir el sofocante sol al menos durante el trayecto hacia su apartamento, pero un amistoso codazo proveniente de uno de sus compañeros le hizo levantar la vista del asfalto.

\- ¡Qué suerte tío, hoy vienen a buscarte!

Defteros no escuchó nada. Sólo vio que su compañero le hablaba sonriente, señalándole algo, pero el volumen de la música era tan atronador que se vio obligado a desplazar uno de los auriculares hacia atrás para dejar el oído despejado de la voz de Mick Jagger cantando "Lies".

\- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó, dando otra calada al cigarrillo que ahora estaba apresado entre los dedos de zurda.

\- ¡Que está ahí tu hermano, colega! Y al parecer, muy bien acompañado...- La última aclaración fue pronunciada con un sugerente retintín que encogió el estómago de Defteros al momento.

\- No me jodas...- Masculló entre dientes, dirigiendo la vista al frente y viendo cómo Aspros alzaba la mano para saludarle, o para señalarle su posición.

Al lado del apuesto joven estaba una chica, y del modo en que Aspros la mantenía muy cerca suyo Defteros supo que el día oficial de la presentación de la novia de su hermano había llegado.

Dio otra rápida y larga calada, tiró el cigarro casi entero al sucio pavimento y se bajó los auriculares, dejándolos reposar colgados del cuello mientras se apresuraba a parar el funcionamiento del walkman.

La inesperada presencia de Aspros allí con la que era su nueva pareja no le gustó nada. No porque no le apeteciera conocerla, sino porque simplemente su aspecto físico, después de una dura y asfixiante jornada laboral, era algo más que deplorable.

No volvió a levantar la vista hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron los pies de Aspros y la chica, momento en que los cerró con fuerza mentalizándose en esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas; la bronca que tenía ganas de escupirle a su hermano por haberle metido en tremenda situación tendría que esperar.

\- ¡Hermano!

\- Qué sorpresa, Aspros...- Dijo Defteros, clavando su azul mirada sobre el rostro alegre y embobado que lucía su gemelo.

La sutil frunción de su ceño era un claro indicativo de lo mucho que le estaba costando fingir en ese delicado momento, pero fue obvio que Aspros no se dio ni cuenta de ello.

\- Defteros, te presento a Sasha, mi novia.- Le soltó de sopetón, obligándole a desviar su mirada hacia la joven muchacha que estaba a su lado.

No supo qué decir. La sencilla belleza de esa chica le dejó sin más capacidad que balbucear un estúpido "Hola" al tiempo que un sinfín de dudas le asaltaron sin compasión. Quiso ofrecerle su mano para estrecharla, pero la retiró enseguida al darse cuenta que estaba sucia y callosa. Pensó en darle un beso por mejilla y se arrepintió en el intento al acordarse que estaba completamente sudado y con el olor de tabaco adherido a su piel. Quiso hacer algo más que quedarse plantado allí, como un condenado idiota perdido en un precioso verde que el azote del sol transparentaba aún más, pero lo único que se vio capaz de hacer fue dejarse llevar por una tierna espontaneidad que le subyugó sin remedio.

Fue Sasha quien soltó la mano de Aspros y se acercó a Defteros apoyando sus cuidadas manos sobre los sudados hombros. Fue ella quién pronunció un dulce "Encantada de conocerte, Defteros" al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar una mínima altura y ofrecer dos besos al recién conocido. Fue ella quién le sonrió abiertamente mientras retrocedía un paso, se volvía a posicionar al lado de Aspros y tomaba su mano, entrelazando los dedos y amarrándose a ella con evidente amor.

\- Aspros me ha hablado muchísimo de ti...- Dijo, intentando ocultar tras coquetos gestos el rubor que inevitablemente había subido a su rostro.

\- Ah...¿ah, sí...?...- Defteros seguía balbuceando como un completo estúpido, prendado por la sencilla y a la vez abrumadora belleza que envolvía a Sasha.

\- ¡Pues claro! - Intervino Aspros.- ¿Pero tú que te crees? ¿Que no le iba a contar que tengo un hermano pequeño cojonudo?

\- Lo que no me dijo es que tú fueras tan...tan como él...

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo él? - Se sorprendió Defteros, quien también sentía sus mejillas arder.- ¡Qué va! Él es el listo de los dos...y el guapo...- Añadió, rascándose el cogote tontamente mientras la mochila le resbalaba hombro abajo y se veía obligado a sostenerla antes que cayera al suelo.

Una cálida risa surgió de los labios de Sasha, que se miró a Aspros embelesada antes de fijarse de nuevo en Defteros y su infantil tribulación.- No, no...me refiero a que...al decirme siempre hermano pequeño, pues que te hacía más pequeño, no igual...

\- ¡Qué cabrón! ¿No te dijo que éramos gemelos?

Sasha negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior por una fracción de segundo, otorgándole una expresión pícara y sublime.

\- ¡No le dije ninguna mentira, Def! Eres mi hermano pequeño.- Dijo Aspros, divertido ante la situación.

\- ¡Siete minutos, querido! ¡Sólo siete minutos me llevas de ventaja!

Aspros y Sasha se rieron, invitando a Defteros a unirse a sus risas, y cuando éstas cesaron apareció uno de esos silencios incómodos, delineado con miradas esquivas y sonrisas tontas que evidencian sin remedio la falta de palabras y elocuencia.

\- Bueno, pues...nada...- Los vocablos que Defteros intentaba emitir surgían atragantados, y las grandes manos buscaron refugio en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, avergonzadas de no saber qué hacer.- Un gusto conocerte, Sasha. Nos vemos.

Hizo una graciosa reverencia, y antes que pudiera completar dos pasos atrás, sintiéndose de lo más cohibido y ridículo, Aspros le arrebató toda intención de huída.

\- ¿Cómo que "nos vemos"? He reservado hora para comer los tres juntos, ahí, en una terraza del puerto deportivo.- Informó, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Sasha y tomando la mano que ella alzó para acariciar la suya.

\- No Aspros...en serio...No quiero entorpecer vuestros momentos...

Defteros se excusó como pudo, pero sabía que tenía esa batalla de tozudez perdida de antemano.

\- ¡No nos entorpeces, hermano! He estado esperando poder reunirnos todos desde hace días.

\- Insisto, Defteros...Me haría mucha ilusión que aceptaras. Y a Aspros también.- La voz de Sasha captó otra vez la atención del menor, quien sintió una extraña punzada en la boca del estómago cuando sus respectivas miradas se conectaron, desviándose al instante hacia otro lugar.

Tuvo que pensárselo durante un par de bochornosos segundos, buscando alguna escapatoria _in extremis_ sobre el asfalto que uno de sus pies barría estúpidamente hasta que medio alzó el rostro, se encogió de hombros y asumió su secuestro.

\- Está bien, os acompaño.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Pues vamos allá! Sabía que terminabas a las tres, así que debemos apresurarnos porque es posible que nuestra mesa sea la última que atienda la cocina.

Los tres echaron a andar camino del muelle deportivo; Defteros con sus inherentes aires desaliñados, mientras que Aspros y Sasha volvían a estar tomados de la mano.

Por suerte parecía que a Aspros no le faltaban ganas de compartir los hechos y anécdotas que les habían llevado a querer conocerse mejor, y Defteros lo agradeció en secreto, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar y con el atroz miedo de quedarse sin palabras más inteligentes de las que hasta el momento había podido pronunciar.

_#Continuará#_


	2. Primeras impresiones

**2\. Primeras impresiones**

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas ubicadas al exterior del restaurante. El entoldado proporcionaba una necesaria sombra y, a pesar del intenso calor de esas primeras horas de la tarde, la brisa proveniente del mar acariciaba sus cuerpos con grata benevolencia.

La mesa que Aspros había reservado era para cuatro comensales y Defteros no dudó en ocupar un lado exclusivamente para él, dejando a su hermano y a la recién conocida novia las dos sillas frente a él. Dejó su mochila sentada en la silla contigua y revolvió sus desordenadas tripas en busca del cajetín de tabaco, dándose cuenta de inmediato que tal vez sería una señal de buena educación el detalle de preguntarle a Sasha si le molestaba que fumara.

\- No, no...para nada. Fuma tranquilo.

La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro fue sutil y magnética, y Defteros hundió su mirada dentro de la mochila mientras carraspeaba tontamente, sintiéndose ridículo otra vez. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, pero esa muchacha, la claridad de sus ojos o la forma inocente de sonreír...algo en ella le hacía subir el rubor a sus mejillas, le arrebataba la labia y le hacía dudar de cualquier gesto que se dispusiera a hacer.

\- Cada día fumas más, Def...No es bueno para la salud, lo sabes...- Aspros no pudo evitar pronunciar el sermón de rigor que surgía de sus labios en cada ocasión que veía a su gemelo víctima de ese nocivo vicio.

\- No me toques las pelotas, Aspros.- Farfulló mientras sostenía el nuevo cigarrillo entre sus labios y se protegía la llama del mechero con la mano.- Eres muy cansino con ésto...- Añadió, apartándose el pitillo de los labios y soltando el humo hacia un costado, tratando de evitar echárselo directamente encima.

\- Lo digo porque_

\- "Porque te preocupas por mi salud", ya lo sé...

Aspros no quiso evidenciar ninguna muestra del fastidio que le daba que alguien acabara sus frases por él, y optó por dejarlo pasar y volver su mirada hacia Sasha, sin reprimirse las ganas que le asaltaron de besarle los labios y abrazarla de nuevo por los hombros, cuchicheándose palabras en voz tan baja que sólo se escuchaban risillas y los chasquidos de otros besos rápidos.

Defteros eligió dirigir su vista al mar, a los barcos mercantes anclados cerca de la bocana del puerto, esperando su turno para entrar. La mano que sostenía el cigarrillo buscó apoyo en el respaldo de la silla desocupada a su lado, la otra jugaba con el mechero a dar golpecitos tontos sobre la mesa y la mirada luchaba por no fijarse demasiado en la estampa de embeleso que tenía plantada ante sí.

La llegada del camarero puso fin a ese momento un tanto incómodo, entregándoles la carta y también recitándoles el menú del día, opción que fue la afortunada por parte de los tres. Las comandas fueron anotadas, y cuando el camarero se retiró Sasha se excusó para ir un momento a los servicios.

Tanto Aspros como Defteros siguieron sus pasos con la mirada, contemplando la esbeltez de las piernas que dejaba lucir esa minifalda tejana, víctima de la gracia de sus manos tirando de aquí y de allá para recolocársela bien y sin perder el ritmo del andar. La blusa que la acompañaba era vaporosa, de manga caída y con un delicado estampado de florecillas azules sobre un límpido fondo de blanco algodón. El cabello, largo y de color lavanda, peinado en una larga trenza de la que escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes, los cuáles le conferían un aspecto un tanto infantil y contradictoriamente sugerente. Toda su figura poseía una belleza natural exquisita, y ninguno de los dos hermanos pudo dejar de apreciarla hasta que se adentró al restaurante, momento en que Aspros no se pudo contener más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece Sasha?

Lo preguntó acodándose sobre la mesa con la intención de estrechar distancias con Defteros y hacer del intercambio de impresiones un paréntesis de confidencias fraternales.

El menor se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla e inhaló otra calada sin emitir respuesta, consiguiendo que la impaciencia de Aspros comenzara a agonizar.

\- ¡Va! ¡Dime algo!

\- No sé, Aspros...

Defteros se resistía a emitir opinión, y el tiempo que tenían para hablar en privado no abundaba demasiado.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! - Aspros ahogó la exclamación entre sus dientes, cauto ante el morbo que su conversación pudiera desatar en las mesas vecinas.- Ya la has visto. Ya has hablado un poco con ella. ¡Algo te tiene que parecer!

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? - Ahora fue Defteros el que apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó a Aspros, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- Por favor.

\- ¿Aunque seguramente no te vaya a gustar?

\- Es tu opinión. Más válida que la tuya no habrá ninguna.

\- Entonces no te cabrees conmigo, ¿vale?

\- ¡Hostias, Def! ¡Dímela ya!

\- ¡Pues que está buenísima! Y parece inteligente.

Aspros se sonrió de medio lado. Satisfecho por la valoración que acababa de hacer su hermano.- Sí, es muy hermosa. Y no sólo parece inteligente, sino que lo es muchísimo también. Y tiene un corazón enorme.

\- Y tú estás que se te cae la baba.- Se rió Defteros, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- Nnnoooooooo...en absoluto.- Bromeó el menor.- Pero lo que me has hecho no te lo perdono. Me podrías haber avisado...o...o haber quedado en otro lugar. ¡Estoy que doy asco! ¡Huelo peor que una jodida mofeta! - Se quejó, olisqueándose sin pudor las cercanías de las axilas para reafirmar sus protestas.- Vosotros vais niquelados y yo como un pordiosero.

\- Bueno Def, lo siento...pero no hay para tanto. Yo desde aquí no te huelo_

\- ¡Pamplinas no me vas a oler! ¡Si me molesto hasta a mí mismo! - Siguió refunfuñando.

\- ¡Moría de ganas de presentártela! Siento...- Siguió Aspros, bajando la voz otra vez para hacer de esa parte de la conversación otra especie de confesioario urgente.-...siento que ahora será diferente...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "diferente"? - Defteros propinó otra calada, deleitándose en consumir todo el cigarrillo con calma.

\- Pues que Sasha no es como las otras novias o rollos que he tenido...Sasha es...Siento que es la definitiva.

\- Nunca antes habías dicho nada parecido...

\- ¿Me comprendes ahora?

\- Sí, sí, ya veo. Estás bien, pero que bien jodido...pero sí, lo entiendo, la chavala lo merece.- Admitió Defteros con su innata espontaneidad.- Y ahora compórtate, que ya regresa.- Advirtió en un susurro, buscando de nuevo el respaldo de la silla, intentando recuperar una posición cómoda y distendida.

\- Siento haber tardado...- Se excusó al llegar, atrayendo otra vez las miradas de ambos.- Los servicios de mujeres siempre están ocupados...

\- No te preocupes, Sasha. Estaba preguntándole a Aspros dónde os conocisteis.- Los primeros momentos de nerviosismo parecían haber pasado, y Defteros decidió comenzar una conversación que pudieran comandar los anfitriones del motivo de su inesperada reunión.

\- En la fiesta de fin de curso del Campus Universitario.- Respondió ella, con su alegría característica.

Aquí Defteros halló un filón para bromear y meterse un poco con su gemelo, consiguiendo de paso un ambiente agradable y cómodo para los tres.

\- ¿En la fiesta anual?

\- Sí.

\- ¿En la que corre el alcohol y la marihuana en barra libre?

Sasha se rió divertida, no así Aspros, que pareció hundirse un poco en las aguas que estaba haciendo su supuesta reputación de chico formal y disciplinado.

\- Exacto, en la misma.- Corroboró la joven.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, hermanito! Me habías comentado que os conocisteis en la Facultad, no en la famosa fiesta del desmadre anual...

\- ¡Yo no soy de este tipo de personas! - Saltó a defenderse Aspros.- Y nunca antes había ido, pero este ha sido mi último año en la Facultad de Derecho...No podía abandonar el mundo universitario sin haber conocido esa fiesta...

\- Debo decir, en su defensa...- intervino Sasha, mirándose a Aspros sin perder la dulce sonrisa - ...que es un chico comedido. No se bebió más que un par de cubatas* aguados. Ni por asomo fue como la mayoría de los demás estudiantes, esponjas hasta no poder más.- Defteros dirigía su mirada de un lado al otro, y seguramente debía mostrar una expresión de incomprensión total, puesto que Sasha se apresuró a aclarar un par de detalles más.- Yo estaba de voluntaria en la barra de la Facultad de Antropología. Justo he superado el segundo curso.

Los tres se irguieron para dejar paso al camarero y las bebidas que habían pedido, y cuando éste se retiró Defteros volvió a tomar la palabra, no sin antes dar un sorbo a la cerveza que le pertenecía a él.- Y entonces vivisteis lo que llaman "amor a primera vista"...

Aspros carraspeó adrede, llamando la atención para desnudar un poquito más su realidad.- Debo confesar que ya llevaba el curso entero fijándome en Sasha...- Al decir estas palabras la joven agachó el rostro y dejó que los mechones jugaran a esconder un poco el rubor que le subía a las mejillas, sabiéndose presa de una sonrisa bobalicona.- No sabía cómo se llamaba. Tampoco qué estudiaba. Pero desde que la vi la primera vez paseando con sus amigas por el campus universitario no pude olvidarme de ella, así que...investigué...averigüé...y el día de la fiesta...me presenté.

\- Y me enganchó.- Confesó Sasha, ladeando el rostro hacia Aspros y aceptando de buen agrado el beso que cayó sobre su encendida mejilla.- Si yo también confieso, la verdad es que hice lo mismo. Me había fijado en él desde mi primer curso, pero nunca me atreví a hacer nada. No compartíamos Facultad, sólo le "conocía" de verle por ahí, o alguna vez en la biblioteca del campus. Jamás imaginé que pudiera llegar a fijarse en mí.

\- Pero lo hizo.- Acotó Defteros, feliz de ver a su hermano feliz.- Y yo lo celebro. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, en serio.- Dijo, alzando la cerveza después de aplastar la colilla en el cenicero.- ¡Un brindis!

Aspros y Sasha alzaron sus respectivos refrescos de cola y los tres festejaron el buen color que luce la felicidad.

Ese verano se auguraba distinto a los anteriores, al menos para el mayor de los gemelos, convencido que al fin había hallado al amor que su corazón no abandonaría jamás.

_#Continuará#_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cubata: El cubalibre es un cóctel cubano resultante de la mezcla del refresco de cola con ron. En Chile, además de cubalibre, se le denomina roncola, en México se le llama solo cuba y en España se le conoce con idéntico término, cubalibre, aunque coloquialmente se refiere a él como cubata (en algunas comunidades del país este término, cubalibre y cubata, se ha ampliado a cualquier bebida resultante de mezclar refrescos y bebidas alcohólicas de alta graduación).


	3. Prioridades

**3\. Prioridades**

Las horas de ese sábado tarde avanzaban sin compasión alguna, y los azules ojos de Aspros no cesaban de viajar hasta el redondo reloj que estaba colgado de la pared. Había quedado para cenar con Sasha a las 10 de la noche, intentando ganar terreno al tiempo como fuese, pero por mucho que lo intentara cada vez tenía más claro que no iba a llegar. Ni a tiempo ni tarde. Tenía entre manos el primer caso que le había asignado el bufete de abogados por el que había empezado a trabajar, maldiciendo que el día de la vista preliminar estuviera a la vuelta del fin de semana. El lunes debía presentarse ante un tribunal y ejercer su primera incursión en la abogacía...y no podía fallar.

Era el abogado más joven en plantel de aquél importante bufete de Atenas. Había tenido que soportar risas, burlas y dudas sobre su capacidad. Se había tenido que alimentar de la rabia que le despertaban esos infundados desprecios en el más absoluto silencio, pero el lunes el escenario sería suyo y allí jugaría su papel con toda la profesionalidad que su inexperiencia pudiera permitirle.

Se pasó ambas manos por los alborotados cabellos, clavó los codos sobre la mesa y resopló mientras deslizaba su mirada entre papeles, letras, estrategias para seguidamente virarla hacia la hora que amenazaba desde la pared...

Las traidoras 21:17 horas.

No...No podía llegar a su cita con Sasha.

Y no podía llamar a la residencia de estudiantes donde vivía, porque seguramente ya había salido para llegar puntual al restaurante reservado por él mismo. Así que anular la cita ya no era una opción, pero dejarla esperando sin aparecer tampoco era algo que Aspros fuera a permitir.

Sasha cenaría acompañada. Nadie la dejaría soportando la vergüenza de pedirse una bebida que amenizara una espera inútil. Él no era así, y aún le quedaba una baza a la que recurrir.

Una que nunca le fallaba.

No se lo pensó más y cogió el teléfono del despacho para llevar a cabo una llamada. Urgente y más que necesaria.

El tono de llamada sonó un par de veces, y a mitad de la tercera se cortó para dejar paso a una voz varonil, adulta y cansada.

"Georgios café, dígame"

\- Hola...soy Aspros...- Dijo, rasándose la nuca tontamente...- ¿Podrías avisar a Defteros? Es urgente que hable con él...

 _"Joder, siempre están igual estos dos..."_ refunfuñó la voz, aunque Aspros lo escuchó perfectamente sin poder evitar sentir culpabilidad. _"¡Anna! ¡Avisa al vecino! ¡Su hermano al teléfono!"_ gritó el hombre, con escasa emoción, para acabar añadiendo un _"dejo el teléfono, que tengo trabajo. Pero tú no cuelgues. No pienso financiar vuestras conversaciones."_

El tono de voz fue tan tajante como el golpe que retumbó en el oído de Aspros, quien se mantuvo a la espera mientras sus labios no paraban de susurrar un repetitivo mantra.

\- Por favor, Def...estate en casa...estate en casa...

###

_Apartamento de Defteros_

Después de verse en la obligación de salir a comprar cuatro cosas para la supervivencia de soltero que llevaba a cabo, por fin llegaba a casa. Ese sábado no tenía ganas de salir con sus colegas del trabajo y su plan alternativo era bajar al bar del gruñón Georgios y pedirse algo para cenar en casa, con un par de cervezas bien frías y la compañía de la película "Rocky", acababa de alquilar en el videoclub del barrio.

Dejó las bolsas de plástico en el suelo de la cocina, pensando en ordenar la compra después...o tal vez mañana. Únicamente sacó el pack de cervezas que metió en la nevera, a excepción de dos latas, que fueron directamente al congelador para que pudieran alcanzar una temperatura óptima para su degustación en tiempo récord. Se quitó las zapatillas deportivas con la experta destreza de cada uno de sus pies, dejándolas abandonadas ahí donde cayeron, y sin demasiada energía se acercó a la cómoda del salón en busca del manoseado papel propagandístico de la oferta culinaria del bar bajo su piso. Ese era su recurso fácil cuando no le apetecía cocinar, situación en la que se encontraba muy a menudo, y a pesar de saberse la oferta de memoria y elegir casi siempre lo mismo, dar un repaso al menú se había convertido en una tradición absurda.

Se rascó el cogote, se acercó al sofá mientras se pellizcaba la ingle a través de los pantalones de chándal del Olympiacos, ya fuera para colocarse bien los calzoncillos o sus atributos masculinos, y se dejó caer en él con dejadez. Alcanzó el paquete de cigarrillos que le esperaba en la mesa de centro, se colgó uno de los labios y se quedó con el mechero en alza al tiempo que sus ojos se quedaban en la elección de siempre: musaka con patatas fritas de acompañamiento. Tiró el papel sobre la sucia mesa que le separaba del televisor y cuando iba a prenderse el cigarrillo sonó el timbre de su casa.

\- Joder ¿quién cojones será? - Masculló con hastío.

 _"¡Defteros, soy Anna!",_ escuchó antes de llegar a la puerta. _"¡Aspros al teléfono!"_

No tenía teléfono. Ni intención alguna de ponérselo en un piso que no era suyo, por lo que su única vía de comunicación instantánea desde su morada con el mundo exterior era el grasiento aparato del bar de abajo.

\- ¡Voy! - Exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio en busca de las viejas chancletas de playa que usaba durante todo el año para estar en casa. Dejó el mechero y el pitillo sin prender encima del mueble de la entrada, se hizo con el manojo de llaves y salió al rellano, donde la esposa del viejo gruñón ya no estaba.

Con unas pocas zancadas se comió los escalones que lo bajaron dos pisos de altura y cuando accedió al bar se fue directamente hacia el pequeño almacén, donde Aspros le esperaba con los nervios subiéndole por la garganta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Aspros? - Preguntó, tapándose el oído libre de auricular con un dedo. El alboroto del bar se colaba en la trastienda con una resonancia enlatada, y comunicarse con el otro lado no era tarea fácil.

_"¡Def, tienes que hacerme un favor!"_

\- ¿Cuál? - Sus ojos rodaron hacia el húmedo techo, esperándose cualquier tontería.

_"Tienes que ir a cenar con Sasha."_

Defteros no lo entendió bien. Presionó más fuerte el dedo contra su oído y el aparato sobre el otro.- ¿Qué dices? No te oigo bien, hay mucho alboroto en el bar.

_"¡Que tienes que ir a cenar con Sasha!"_

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No voy a ir!

_"¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Eres mi única salvación!"_

Defteros no se lo podía creer. Quería pensar que era una broma de mal gusto, pero la premura con la que le hablaba Aspros no le dejaba margen de duda.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga ésto?!

_"¡Va, hermano! Sabes que estoy con mi primer caso, el lunes debo estar ante un tribunal de verdad por primera vez y debo preparármelo bien..."_

_-_ Pues cuéntale todo ésto a Sasha, seguro que lo entiende...

_"No puedo...Pensaba en poder acudir a la cita, pero ahora lo veo imposible...y ya no puedo llamar a su residencia. Quedamos a las diez y ya son las nueve y media...¡necesita tiempo para llegar a Plaka!_

_-_ ¡No me jodas, Aspros! ¡Esto es una cabronada de campeonato! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu novia?!

_"Por eso te pido que me ayudes, para no dejarla sola...¡Por favor, Def! ¡Te lo ruego!"_

_-_ ¡Joder! - Masticó, sintiéndose atrapado.- Estoy que doy asco...

_"Te prometo que no volverá a suceder"_

_-_ Y...y...¡¿qué le digo?! No la he visto más desde el día que vinisteis a Piraeus...

_"Eres un tío listo y simpático cuando quieres, y ella es muy amable, ya lo vistes..."_

_-_ Sí, ya...pero...¡yo no soy tú!

_"Excúsame lo mejor que puedas y dile que mañana prometo llamarla a la residencia"_

_-_ ¡Eres un capullo, lo sabes!

_"Y tú mi hermano adorado. Te debo una de grande y, por favor, intenta que no se enfade mucho conmigo"._

_-_ No, eso no te lo prometo, Aspros.

_"Y dile que la amo, que me perdone...que_"_

_-_ Esto también tendrás que decírselo tú, a mi no me jodas más.- Le cortó, mirándose el reloj de su muñeca y viendo que no iba nada bien de tiempo.- ¿Lugar?

_"En 'Klepsidra', ese restaurante que hace esquina, junto a la pequeña escalinata."_

Defteros cerró los ojos con fuerza, masajeándose el entrecejo como si ese inconsciente gesto le ayudara a ubicarse mentalmente.- Vale, ya sé cuál es.- Anunció al fin, aligerando de golpe el peso que ahogaba el corazón de Aspros.- Pero te lo juro, hermano...Una marranada así no me la haces nunca más. Y a tu novia tampoco.

_"¡Eres el mejor hermano que puedo tener, Def! ¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero!"_

El teléfono fue colgado con un sonoro golpe y al menor de los gemelos le faltó tiempo para regresar a su piso y adecentarse un poco. Ni siquiera agradeció el servicio de telefonía que le proporcionaban los regentes del bar. Sus piernas subieron los escalones de dos en dos y hasta de tres en tres, dirigiéndose sin vacilar hacia la ducha. En lo que llevaba de día no había hecho otra cosa que trabajar y luego holgazanear, sin pensar en librarse de la pátina de sudor que su labor en la grúa le hacía emerger cada día. No había pensado en nada de eso porque simplemente era _su_ sábado, el día siguiente lo tenía libre y uno de sus mayores placeres era abandonarse por completo, hacer noche de comida rápida, cervezas, película e irse a dormir cuando le viniera en gana, sabiéndose merecedor de ese placentero paréntesis de dudable pulcritud personal.

Desde bajo el agua caliente que comenzó a empapar sus descuidadas greñas tomó el cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico. El tubo fue lanzado al lavamanos y después de un concienzudo cepillado también le acompañó el mismo cepillo. Se enjuagó la boca sirviéndose del agua que llovía sobre su rostro y acto seguido alcanzó la cuchilla de afeitar, utilizando el gel del cuerpo para procurarse una base de jabón y espuma, facilitándose de este modo un rasurado que llevaría a cabo totalmente a ciegas. Rápidamente la cuchilla engrosó la colección de utensilios de higiene personal lanzados a la pica, y con un enérgico restriegue de manos por el rostro se deshizo de todo resto de gel y vello afeitado. Lavarse el cabello fue lo siguiente, con la misma premura que estaba comandando todas sus acciones, y el cuerpo fue lo último. Puso mucho énfasis en frotarse bien las axilas, olisqueándose antes de volver a verter gel en la esponja y frotar otra vez. Debía asegurarse una presencia aceptable y, sobre todo, sin rastro de olor a sudor.

Una vez fuera de la ducha y medio seco, agarró el desodorante de barra y se embadurnó bien cada sobaco. Se puso _after shave_ en la cara y aquí se acabaron los productos que tenía candidatos a ofrecer cierto aroma agradable. Los perfumes y colonias en su casa no existían y vestirse tampoco fue un reto difícil, dada la escasez de estilos y ropa que habitaba más fuera que dentro de su armario. La elección fue previsible: una camiseta de manga corta del grupo estadounidense Kiss, unos jeans azul claro, zapatillas Converse All Stars negras descoloridas y una chaqueta de cuero gastada y eterna. El cabello atinó a cepillárselo hacia atrás para luego dejarlo a su libre caída y ya no le quedó otra cosa que hacer que tomar su billetera y comprobar que había dinero suficiente para salvarle el culo a Aspros.

La elección para llegar al pintoresco barrio de Plaka fueron sus pies, las energías que le proporcionaban el cabreo que llevaba encima y la adrenalina fruto de éste. Él residía en un barrio humilde, de clase obrera, pero muy cercano al centro neural de Atenas.

Dar con el restaurante elegido por Aspros fue tan fácil como respirar, puesto que sabía de sobras que era uno de los lugares favoritos de su gemelo. Avistar desde el exterior a una muchacha hermosa, sola y aparentemente triste fue una estampa que algo le rasgó por dentro

Ante ella se extinguía lo que parecía ser un Martini blanco, mientras sus manos jugaban a destrozar una servilleta y su verde mirada no cesaba de acribillar el reloj que adornaba su muñeca.

Defteros sintió cómo un extraño fulgor subía a sus mejillas al mismo ritmo que su corazón apresuraba los latidos. El estómago se achicó de manera preocupante y por un fugaz segundo dudó. Dudó en si entrar o irse, en si entrar, excusar a Aspros e irse, en si ir a buscar a Aspros y arrastrarlo hacia allí...Defteros dudó mucho, y no dejó de hacerlo, allí, palplantado en medio de la encrucijada de callejones como un estúpido, hasta que Sasha alzó su rendida mirada y la posó sobre él.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron de júbilo con la misma rapidez que el delicado ceño se frunció y una expresión rebosante de interrogantes acudió a conquistar sus facciones.

Defteros no supo hacer otra cosa que encogerse de hombros y entrar con torpeza, como si le empujara una fuerza invisible. Se atascó en la puerta que intentó abrir por el lado que no cedía, casi arrolló a un camarero cargado de platos que ni vio acercarse y se presentó ante Sasha con su porte despreocupado y natural que tanto contrastaba con la exquisitez de modales que siempre brotaba de Aspros.

\- Hola...Sasha...- Medio balbuceó, quedándose de pie ante ella y su dulce rostro vestido de total incomprensión.

\- ¿Defteros?...¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Aspros no va a venir.

_#Continuará#_


	4. Musaka para dos

**4\. Musaka para dos**

La repentina decepción que se asomó por los ojos de Sasha aumentó un poco más la incomodidad que se estaba apoderando de Defteros.

El joven seguía de pie frente a la mesa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ni en qué pierna apoyar su peso y nerviosismo. Las manos también empezaron a molestarle, como siempre le sucedía ante una situación embarazosa y recurrió a su salida fácil: guardarlas en los bolsillos de los jeans.

Sasha enfocó su mirada a todos los desordenados pensamientos que acudían a su mente, luchando entre sí para encontrar una escapatoria a esa extraña situación. Que Aspros no la hubiera avisado de ese plantón le dolió profundamente, pero más aún que hubiera enviado a su hermano a ocupar su lugar.

\- Vaya...- Atinó a decir, después de unos tensos instantes de duda.- Al menos podría haberme avisado...

\- Ya...si tienes razón...- Defteros se encogió de hombros, resignado a tener que ser el receptor de la frustración de la muchacha.- Según me ha dicho es que creía poder acabar con el trabajo que tiene entre manos a tiempo, pero se ve que la cosa se le ha liado y cuando quiso avisarte dio por hecho que ya estabas de camino, por lo que no te encontraría en la residencia si te llamaba...

\- La residencia estudiantil está a las afueras de Atenas, claro que me lleva rato llegar al centro. Pero esto Aspros lo sabe de sobras...

El enfado de Sasha ya era evidente. Y comprensible. Aún así Defteros asumió su rol de intermediario, ya no por Aspros, sino porque le dolía ver cómo esa joven chica estaba perdiendo el tiempo por gentileza de la extrema responsabilidad laboral que estaba experimentando el primerizo abogado.

\- Razón por la que ha contactado conmigo y me ha pedido que acudiera a vuestra cita. No quería dejarte esperando sin darte ningún tipo de señal.

\- Pero esto tampoco es justo para ti, Defteros...- Sasha alzó su desilusionada mirada hacia él, hallándole todavía en la misma posición, como si esperara alguna muestra de intenciones que le indicara cómo proceder.

\- Bueno...- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.- No me ha costado nada acercarme hasta aquí. Vivo a tiro de piedra del centro.

\- Igualmente, seguro que te ha estropeado tus planes. Aspros tiene ésto...es un poco egocéntrico a veces...- Sasha todavía no se sentía capaz de librarse del enojo que hacía mella en ella, y señalar defectos del causante de esa inesperada escena fue su vía de escape momentánea.

\- No, no...tranquila...- Sonrió Defteros.- En realidad no tenía mucho más que hacer que echarme al sofá y mirar una peli.

Sasha se forzó a sonreír, y Defteros le respondió de la misma forma mientras ambos sentían que el momento de no saber qué más decir ya había llegado. Ella regresó su verde mirada sobre el impoluto mantel de la mesa y hacia su Martini blanco seco a medio tomar. Defteros carraspeó y se miró los pies, como quién acaba de darse cuenta del buen lavado que claman a gritos las gastadas Converse. Sasha tragó saliva y tontamente se cogió el borde del vestido y lo estiró bien sobre sus muslos, deteniendo las manos en las rodillas, repentinas víctimas de la tensión que hacía botar sus pies.

\- Aún no he pedido la cena. ¿Tienes hambre? - Inquirió de sopetón, alzando la mirada para posarla firme sobre Defteros, a pesar de la vergüenza que teñía sus mejillas de un saludable color.

\- No he comido nada desde hace largo rato, la verdad...

\- Pues siéntate, por favor...- Sasha medio escondió el rostro tras sus largos cabellos, propiciando que cayeran libres medio protegiéndola del rubor que notaba evidente.-...que estés aquí delante, plantado sin moverte me hace poner nerviosa...

Al fin se había puesto rumbo a la noche, para bien o para mal, y Defteros no dudó en arrastrar la silla para tomar asiento, consiguiendo que las miradas de los demás comensales se fijaran otra vez en ellos, reclamándoles en silencio que dejaran de romper la calma del espacio.

\- ¿Les traigo las cartas, señorita? - Preguntó el camarero con quien Defteros había tropezado al entrar, el cuál no se acercó a su mesa con exceso de alegría.

\- Sí, por favor.

\- ¿Y usted qué desea para beber?

\- Una cerveza...y ponga otro de éstos para ella.

\- ¡No!, no...con uno tengo bastante...- Sasha se apresuró a tomar la copa y reafirmar su negación ante la idea de Defteros, sin éxito alguno.

El sustituto de Aspros insistió en pedir un nuevo Martini blanco para Sasha, como si este detalle fuera una extraña forma de requerir disculpas por tener que estar los dos viviendo esa inesperada situación.

Con las bebidas también llegaron las cartas, convirtiéndose en unas poderosas aliadas para ambos. Fueron abiertas y alzadas en la medida justa que ocultaban sus respectivas miradas, y mientras Sasha leía apresuradamente sin ser consciente de qué, Defteros fingía un gran interés en su elección, en realidad ya tomada desde antes de recibir la llamada de Aspros.

\- Yo voy a pedirme musaka. Con patatas fritas a parte.- Decretó, cerrando la carta para dejarla a un lado de la mesa.- ¿Y tú?

Sasha aún dudaba. No había leído nada de lo ofertado con atención y sin pensarlo de más emuló los gestos de Defteros, alzó la mirada hacia él e inspiró todo el aire que pudo para calmar el trotar de su corazón.- Lo mismo, aunque...¿podría ser también una ensalada con queso feta para compartir? Desde que llegué a Grecia y la probé que me encanta.

Sonrió con esa naturalidad nacida de la más pura sencillez, tratando de dejar de pensar en Aspros y su plantón y mirándose a Defteros con la intención de pasar una noche agradable, a pesar de las circunstancias que les habían sentado en esa mesa compartida.

\- Sí, claro, no hay problema...

El joven carraspeó después de responder con inocente complacencia, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasha mirándole de frente sintió una quemazón interna que desvió los suyos lejos de ese bello imán que tenía ante sí. La salida rápida fue hacer una seña al camarero para realizar su comanda, y cuando volvieron a estar a solas ya no quedaba otra alternativa que buscar temas con los que poder iniciar una conversación.

\- Aspros me comentó que eres de Italia...

\- Sí, nací allí, pero como crecí en un orfanato y no hay nada que me ligue a esas tierras, tengo intención de quedarme a vivir en Grecia. Más ahora, que he conocido a Aspros...

\- Vaya, lamento saber que compartimos una parte de nuestro pasado...- La faz de Defteros se entristeció al conocer ese terrible detalle del pasado de Sasha, uno que su gemelo no le había compartido.

\- No pasa nada, Defteros.- Pese a la pesadumbre que también había acudido a profundizar la mirada de Sasha, su sonrisa seguía sincera y dulce.- No pasé una mala infancia, y por Aspros sé que vosotros dos tampoco. Debemos quedarnos con ésto ¿no crees?

\- Por supuesto, hacerse adulto en un orfanato no es sencillo, pero es cierto que Aspros y yo siempre nos apoyamos mutuamente. Nunca llegamos a sentirnos solos del todo.

Los recuerdos de la joven se instalaron por unos instantes tras sus verdes ojos, hasta que sacudió la cabeza con gracia, espantando el pasado, y tomó la copa de Martini en su mano, alzándola hacia los labios para darle un pequeño sorbo.

\- Hablemos de cosas más alegres, por favor.- Dejó la copa otra vez sobre la mesa y apoyó los brazos en ella, inclinándose hacia adelante adoptando una actitud más relajada.- Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Con el cambio de rumbo en la conversación Defteros empezó a sentirse más cómodo. Atinó a despojarse de la chupa de cuero que aún le cubría el cuerpo, y después de colgarla del mismo respaldo de la silla que ocupaba se paso ambas manos por los cabellos que ya estaban secándose y conquistando su natural rebeldía, para dejarlos caer libres por sus hombros y espalda.

\- Apuesto lo que quieras a que Aspros ya te lo ha contado todo sobre mí.- Dijo, sonriendo al fin con libertad, incluso divirtiéndose con ese pequeño juego de intercambio de información.

\- Aspros ha contado, claro que sí. A decir verdad...Aspros habla mucho de ti, pero lo que tengo es su versión. Ahora me gustaría saber la tuya.

\- ¿Y por dónde quieres empezar, Sasha?

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz tan parecida a la de Aspros, pero surgida de unos labios con una expresión tan distinta, hizo que algo le estrechara la boca del estómago por un extraño instante.

\- ¿Qué te parece por el tema "novias"? - Inquirió con tono divertido, tratando de ocultar otra vez el rubor que volvía a sentir sobre la piel de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Pero qué curiosas que llegáis a ser las chicas! - La risa de Defteros apareció espontánea, tanto como el gesto que le llevó a tomar la cerveza y beber un copioso trago.- No hay ninguna novia ahora mismo.- Confesó, relamiéndose la espuma que había quedado en sus labios.

\- Pero seguro que hubo.

Defteros deslizó su mirada hacia el techo del restaurante, pretendiendo perderse en un extenso recuento que en realidad quedaba en poco y nada.

\- Hmmm a ver...cómo lo puedo decir para no quedar mal del todo...- Empezó a hablar, notando como Sasha mantenía su mirada sobre él.- Es que "novias" como tales no he tenido nunca...He tenido mis cosillas, pero nunca nada oficial. Será que soy un desastre de tío y no hay quién me aguante.

\- No me lo creo.- Le picó Sasha.

\- ¿El qué no te crees? ¿Que no haya tenido relaciones oficiales o que sea un desastre de tío?

\- Lo primero es tu palabra y la tomo en serio, pero lo segundo...lo segundo es lo que no me creo en absoluto. Por lo que cuenta Aspros de ti y lo que estoy conociendo por mí misma...no, para nada me pareces ningún desastre de tío.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de la ensalada que había pedido Sasha junto el plato de patatas fritas, deseo exprés de Defteros. Ambos agradecieron al camarero, y a la que éste se dio media vuelta Defteros tomó el salero y espolvoreó el plato de patatas, dándose cuenta de inmediato que su gesto había sido un tanto grosero y egoísta.

\- Perdón, debí ofrecerte la sal primero a ti...- Se excusó, acercándole el salero a Sasha.- ¿Ves porque digo que soy un desastre?

Sasha alargó la mano para tomar el salero, sin poder evitar que sus dedos se rozaran.- ¡No vivimos en el siglo XVIII! No hace falta que te disculpes por no hacer uso de estos patrones de comportamiento tan...arcaicos...

\- Seguro que a Aspros estos detalles no se le pasan.- Insistió, agarrando un par de patatas con los dedos para no demorar más en dar cuenta de ellas.

\- Aspros es muy gentil, amable y educado_

\- ¡Lo acabas de decir, jaja! - Se rió Defteros.- Él es educado y yo no.

\- ¡No me líes! - Replicó Sasha, que empezaba a disfrutar el momento.- Quiero decir que él sí que posee estas cualidades caballerescas, y se le dan bien, y me gustan...

\- ¿Ves? Me estás dando la razón.

\- Pero sinceramente...- Prosiguió la muchacha, achicando su mirada para posarla sobre Defteros con pequeños gestos tan sencillos como sugerentes.- A ti este tipo de cosas...pues ¿cómo decirlo?...no te quedan bien.

\- Ya veo, ya...- Siguió jugando Defteros -...ahora insinúas que yo soy un bruto al que hacer uso de los buenos modales no le pega.

\- ¡No! Jajaja ¡Yo no he dicho eso! - Exclamó, tomando en su mano el tenedor.- En serio, me estás liando, Defteros. Quiero decir que, aunque seáis gemelos y os parezcáis muchísimo, a la vez sois muy distintos, y esto es precioso.

\- Lo dices por los callos que tengo en las manos, por los colmillos exageradamente grandes y mal puestos, por estar quemado por el sol...- Sin saber por qué Defteros comenzó a mencionar todos los detalles que hacían de él alguien diferente a su gemelo, pero que él mismo creía que lo hacían pequeño al lado de aquél al que todo el mundo percibía perfecto.

\- No...no, Defteros...¿por qué hablas así de ti mismo?

\- Ya te lo dije el día que Aspros nos presentó, él es el bueno de los dos.- Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

Ahí pareció que las bromas habían cesado, hallándose las miradas de ambos conectadas en un lazo de sinceridad que impidió la rotura de ese íntimo vínculo visual.

Sasha tomó las manos de Defteros entre las suyas, invitándole a colocarlas con la palma hacia arriba, y las inspeccionó tanto con la mirada como con el tacto de sus delicados y blancos pulgares.- Los callos son fruto de tu trabajo, y ésto no tiene que avergonzar a nadie.- Dijo, alzando su verde mirada hacia el rostro de Defteros.- ¿Que tienes los dientes mal colocados? ¿Y? Quizás no te lo creas, pero este supuesto defecto que te ves te dota de una sonrisa muy especial. Y el color de tu piel es envidiable.- Sentenció, soltando las manos del gemelo con rapidez, como si hasta ese instante no se hubiera percatado del contacto que estaban compartiendo.- ¿Sabes la de horas de playa y sol que muchas chicas gastan para alcanzar un color de piel tan tostado como el tuyo? Y lo peor de todo, lo único que consiguen es que la piel les quede roja como la de las gambas y luego que les caiga como a las serpientes. Un desastre, en fin. Así que considérate afortunado.

El tacto de las manos de Sasha le resultó tan balsámico como peligrosamente excitante. Igual que su transparente mirada. Y que la belleza que realzaba su dulce sonrisa. Y que la suave voz que le pronunció todas esas palabras con una sinceridad subyugante.

Sasha era hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y él se sentía ruin por estar pensando todo aquello.

Llegados a ese punto sólo deseaba que llegara la musaka para dos que habían pedido, encontrar temas banales que no le acercaran tanto a ella y rezar para que Aspros nunca más rompiera una cita con Sasha.

Como siempre pensaba, Aspros era el buen partido sin lugar a dudas, y él no quería convertirse en ningún segundo plato...

...a riesgos de anhelar ser algún día el primero.

_#Continuará#_


	5. Nervios de vigilia

**5\. Nervios de vigilia**

_Domingo por la noche, en el e_ _studio de Aspros_

El caos que reinaba en el pequeño estudio que Aspros se había alquilado como vivienda contrastaba irónicamente con la pulcritud de imagen que siempre lucía su nuevo inquilino.

No era un espacio en exceso agradable, pero era lo único que de momento podía costearse con su sueldo de abogado novato. Disponía de un pequeño aseo y una sala que servía tanto de cocina, como salón y dormitorio, todo a la vez. Estaba ubicado en un viejo edificio de la céntrica zona de Monastiraki, en el ático, al que se llegaba a través de una agónica escalera que ascendía cuatro pisos. El timbre de la puerta no funcionaba y los golpes que esta estaba recibiendo sin cesar consiguieron que Aspros cediera a sus nervios.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Un momento, por favor!

El joven optó por quitarse los pantalones que estaba a medio vestirse, los lanzó sobre el sofá-cama que se hallaba desplegado y saltó los montones de papeles que yacían esparcidos por todo el suelo, llegando a saltos a la puerta como si alcanzara la otra orilla de un río cruzado a brincos.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada con energía, y al abrirse se descubrió a Defteros con el puño alzado y la intención de seguir aporreando la madera colgando en el aire.

\- ¿Cuándo arreglarás el jodido timbre? - Preguntó a modo de saludo, paseando la mirada por esa inesperada anarquía y absteniéndose de entrar al no saber dónde pisar.

\- Cuando pueda.- Fue la seca respuesta ofrecida por el mayor.

\- Joder...ya veo que no estamos de muy buen humor...

Aspros dejó la puerta abierta y regresó sobre sus brincos hacia el sofá-cama. Su mente estaba focalizada en probarse la ropa que vestiría al día siguiente, y la presencia de Defteros ahí, en ese momento, no le resultaba muy placentera.

\- Si entras no pises nada de lo que hay por el suelo. Todo es importante.- Ordenó, tomando los pantalones del traje que iba a estrenar para probárselos y comprobar el efecto que causaba vestido con esa nueva formalidad.

Defteros entró de puntillas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dudando del camino a seguir, puesto que todo el pavimento estaba forrado de libros y montones de papeles garabateados.- Aún estoy esperando que me digas algo desde que me llamaste ayer para que acudiera a tu cita para excusarte el plantón.

\- Ya hablé con Sasha esta mañana...- dijo Aspros, subiéndose el pantalón y acomodándose la camisa dentro antes de abrocharlo y pasarse el cinturón.- Me dijo que entendía que no hubiera podido acudir y que, al fin y al cabo, gracias a ti se lo pasó bien.

\- Le hiciste una putada, Aspros.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Y le pedí perdón cuando la llamé! ¡¿Crees que me gustó tener que hacer eso?! - Aspros estaba alterado, y se notaba tanto en los movimientos enérgicos que gobernaban todos sus gestos como en el tono de voz un tanto alzado que empleaba para hablar.- Y no sabes cómo te agradezco que me ayudaras. Te debo una, hermano...- Añadió, alzando la vista y mirándose a Defteros, plantado en medio del salón-cocina-dormitorio-comedor, con las piernas abiertas y los pies apuntalados en dos huecos que habían encontrado.- Y ven, siéntate en la cama si quieres, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote.

\- Es que mira que lo haces difícil todo...- Se quejó, sirviéndose de sus largas piernas para sortear los obstáculos que le separaban de la cama.- Podrías haber previsto que te se liaría el fin de semana...

\- Ya lo sé, Def...y te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Al dejarse caer sobre el catre su trasero se hundió en el colchón al tiempo que crujían demasiadas cosas de forma muy preocupante.- Joder...vaya mierda de cama...¿cómo puedes dormir bien aquí? - Defteros botó un poco, comprobando lo viejo e incómodo que era ese mueble, y poniendo a Aspros aún más nervioso.

\- Es lo que había en el estudio, cuando pueda ya me lo cambiaré...¡Y deja de botar, por favor! ¡A ver si la vas a romper!

\- Creo que dormirías mejor con el colchón directamente en el suelo, al menos no se te hundiría el culo...

Aspros resopló y negó con la cabeza, dejando a su hermano que siguiera emperrado en ese tema tan estúpido como era la comodidad de su circumstancial cama. Lo que a él le urgía era hacer un repaso a la imagen que mostraría en su primera aparición laboral, y tomó la americana para enfundársela, liberándose el largo cabello azulado del momentáneo aprisionamiento con gestos raudos. Seguidamente se dirigió al aseo como pudo para poder mirarse al menos el reflejo de medio cuerpo, dudando en si abrocharse los botones o no.

\- ¿Cómo me queda? - Preguntó, sin dejar de poner a examen su propia imagen.

\- Cojonudo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? - Aspros se giró para ver a Defteros y fijarse en si la expresión de su rostro acompañaba sus impresiones verbales o las contradecía.

\- Que sí, hermano. Te queda muy bien.- Reafirmó el menor, repasando a su gemelo de arriba abajo.- Defteros no mentía. Aspros le conocía demasiado bien, y supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad, detalle que en cierta medida le tranquilizó un poco.- ¿Este traje es el que te compraste la semana pasada?

\- Sí...- Respondió Aspros, observando su reflejo de nuevo mientras se abrochaba los botones de la americana y se fijaba en el efecto que causaba.- Pero aún lo debo...lo pagaré en tres cuotas...

\- Si quieres que te preste algo ya sabes...

\- No, no. Gracias pero no. Ya quedé así con los de la tienda. A la que cobre a fin de mes les hago otro pago.- Aspros era tan tozudo como orgulloso, y aceptar ayuda económica de su gemelo era algo que nunca había querido llevar a cabo, por mucho que Defteros no se cansara de ofrecérsela, dado que de los dos era el que llevaba más años trabajando.

\- Como gustes...- Defteros se resignó ante una respuesta que no le sorprendió en absoluto, medio recostándose en la cama tratando de hallar una posición más cómoda que la de estar sentado con el culo rozando el suelo.

Finalmente Aspros optó por dejarse la americana abierta, y deslizó su atención hacia la abundante cabellera que lucía desparramada alrededor de su atractivo rostro. Se pasó ambas manos por ella a modo de peine, y asimilando lo inevitable supo que debería hacer uso de algún tipo de fijación para mantenerla a raya.

Su imagen ya estaba lista. O casi...

Le quedaba lo peor, y no era otra cosa que la corbata. La dichosa corbata.

\- Oye, Def...- Dijo, empleando el tono de la urgencia de ayuda.

\- Diiiime...- Refunfuñó Defteros, tratando de incorporarse después de haber sido víctima de una colección de resortes sueltos y punzantes.

\- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás hacer el nudo de la corbata? - Los ojos de Aspros adoptaron esa expresión de ruego desesperado que casi siempre le funcionaba.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Estás de coña o qué?!

\- Imaginaba que no, pero debía intentarlo...- Aspros abandonó toda la esperanza que había depositado en la recóndita posibilidad que Defteros guardara esa destreza para sí, y sin mucho ánimo tomó la corbata y se la puso alrededor del cuello, intentando hacerse el nudo como buenamente le saliera.

\- Si no me he vestido de traje en mi vida, ¿cómo voy a saber hacer un nudo de corbata? Es que tú también tienes cada salida, Aspros...

Defteros se alzó del camastro con dificultad, dando por inútil el intento de hallar una posición en la que no le doliera algo, y sorteando los documentos de su hermano buscó una ubicación donde quedarse de pie mientras se disponía a sacar un cigarrillo.

Aspros detectó la intención con habilidad felina y no dudó en ejercer su autoridad.- Ni se te ocurra fumar aquí.

\- Ya me acercaré a la ventana...- Propuso Defteros, cigarrillo y mechero en mano mientras intentaba dilucidar el camino más factible hacia el único punto de ventilación de la vivienda.

\- ¡Que te he dicho que no! - Aspros estaba alterándose cada vez más. Sus dedos batallaban inútilmente con la faena de realizar un bonito nudo y la tozudez de Defteros ayudaba poco a propiciar la calma que necesitaba el mayor.

\- Venga Aspros, no seas tan quisquilloso. Echaré el humo fuera...

\- ¡Que no y punto! ¡Tú aquí no fumas más!

Aspros sorteó los obstáculos esparcidos por el suelo con gran rapidez, personándose al lado de su gemelo y de la ventana medio abierta, la cual cerró de sopetón. Acto seguido arrancó el cigarro que pendía de los labios de Defteros, quitándole también el mechero de la mano. Escarbó los bolsillos de los jeans de su igual y cuando dio con el cajetín de tabaco lo metió todo dentro, devolviendo la mercancía a su legítimo propietario con un cierto punto de altanería.

\- Joder, hermano...cómo estamos, ¿eh? Con la ventana abierta se airea todo rápido...

\- Ni con ventana ni sin ella. Luego tú te vas y me dejas con el pestazo en todo los rincones del piso.

Aspros rehizo sus pasos hacia el aseo, se volvió a observar en el espejo y llevó a cabo un último intento con la corbata. El nudo resultante parecía más una atadura marinera que un bonito lazo alrededor del cuello, pero su ingenio con el manejo de ese necesario complemento no le dio más de sí. De modo que lo aflojó lo suficiente para poder pasárselo por la cabeza y acabó tirándolo sobre el catre, rindiéndose ante su proposición de presentarse al juzgado con un aspecto minuciosamente impoluto e inmaculado.

Defteros no perdió detalle de todo el proceder de su gemelo, y se sintió mal por él. Sabía lo importante que era para Aspros esa primera incursión laboral, y comprendía que estaba viviendo un momento atroz. Seguro que por dentro estaba deshecho de los nervios, y apostaría en que ni había dormido la noche anterior, ni lo haría la que le quedaba por delante.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza, se guardó el vicio en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones tejanos y se acercó hacia el aseo, tomando a Aspros por los hombros y obligándole a mirarle de frente.

\- Lo harás de puta madre, hermano. Sé que será así. Y no creo que un simple nudo en algo tan ridículo como es una corbata te vaya a marcar ninguna diferencia.

\- La imagen que se da es muy importante también. Los abogados ya suman o restan caché sólo por la imagen que lucen...

\- Joder, Aspros...¿quieres hacer el favor de volver a mirarte al espejo? - Defteros le ayudó a darse media vuelta, quedando ambos reflejados.- Y ahora dime, ¿qué ves?

Aspros suspiró, fijando su azul mirada en el otro Aspros que había ante sí.- Pues veo a un abogado novato muerto de miedo.

Defteros también se fijó en la mirada que el espejo le devolvía de Aspros, consiguiendo que ésta se desviara hasta crear una conexión entre ambas.- Pues yo veo a un tío super atractivo, más que nada porque se parece mucho al guapo de su gemelo...- Aspros no pudo reprimir una nimia sonrisa que automáticamente compensó a Defteros.-...con una mente brillante y una capacidad excelente para conseguir todo lo que se propone, sin olvidar a la fantástica chica que se ha atrevido a ser su novia y a la que va a cuidar más que nada en el mundo.- Defteros le masajeó los hombros con cariño, pasando su mirada del espejo hacia el rostro de Aspros.- ¿Te ha quedado claro o nos bajamos a la calle a andar un poco y te lo repito?

Aspros guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando de asimilar y creerse toda la buena voluntad que Defteros ponía en su empeño para tranquilizarle.

\- Aún me queda ordenar todo este caos que tengo por aquí, dar otro repaso al caso...- Las excusas no demoraron en surgir, convirtiéndose en justificaciones absurdas para ocultar un escandaloso miedo escénico previo a un incierto estreno.- Además...me tendría que cambiar de ropa y_

El menor no pudo más. Si seguía tratando de convencerle de romper un poco esa rueda de responsabilidad y deber no llegaría a ningún puerto, razón por la que se guardó las palabras y sencillamente actuó. Aprovechando que aún tenía sus manos posadas sobre los hombros de su hermano le quitó la americana. La acción tomó por sorpresa a Aspros, y antes que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera se halló con las manos de Defteros desabrochando el cinturón, cremallera y botón del pantalón para dejar que se deslizaran hacia abajo por su propio peso.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

\- Dejarte sin excusas idiotas. ¿Terminas de desnudarte tú o lo hago yo? - Defteros se puso firme en su intención de airear a Aspros, ya fuera por la vía legal o la criminal.- Ahora mismo vas a salir a la calle y te vas a despejar, aunque sea en pelotas. Tú eliges.

Este fue el ultimátum planteado. Aspros iba a salir sí o sí y hacerlo con o sin ropa sólo dependía de él.- Está bien, ya me cambio...- La sonrisa fruto de la victoria adornó el rostro de Defteros con una bella naturalidad, y ya no abandonó sus facciones durante el escaso tiempo que Aspros tardó en volver a vestirse las ropas casuales que había lucido durante el día.- Te acompaño a dar una vuelta, pero sólo un par de calles y regreso.

\- Lo que dure en fumarme el cigarrillo.

\- Hecho.- Dijo Aspros, alargando la mano para sellar ese tonto pacto.

\- Hecho.- Defteros la estrechó con fuerza, y no dudó en dar tres zancadas que lo condujeron hacia la puerta. Aspros se enfundó una chaqueta oscura y discreta y alcanzó las llaves que siempre dejaba colgadas al lado de la entrada.

Los dos empezaron a descender las escaleras de ese viejo edificio, y la conversación que surgió volvió a orbitar alrededor de la hermosa Sasha.

\- Aspros, me tienes que prometer que nunca más dejarás a Sasha plantada como hiciste ayer.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡¿Acaso te crees que me sentí bien?!

\- Es una chavala fabulosa, tienes que cuidarla mucho. Creo que es la chica perfecta para ti.

\- Lo sé, Def...Lo de ayer fue un error imperdonable.- Era evidente que a Aspros le dolía recordar el plantón que su afán profesional le había empujado a dar.- Pero bueno...lo hecho, hecho está...Y ahora cuéntame tú cómo os fue, de qué hablasteis, ya sabes, hazme tu crónica.

El aire de la calle los recibió con los brazos abiertos, y a Defteros le faltó tiempo para dar cuenta de ese anhelado cigarrillo que Aspros le había prohibido.

\- De qué hablamos, preguntas...- Dijo, exhalando la primera y deliciosa bocanada de humo.- Pues de ti, ¿de qué íbamos a hablar sino? Me la pasé criticándote...

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? ¡Que ya te puedes ir a a la_

\- ¡Eh! - Le cortó Defteros, alzando el dedo índice a modo de advertencia.- ¿Qué es ese vocabulario tan vulgar, señor abogado?

\- _a la mierda.- Terminó Aspros, riéndose con libertad.

La calle se presentaba tranquila, con poco tráfico y menos transeúntes, convirtiéndose en aliada de un placentero paseo entre hermanos.

Hermanos que también se sentían amigos.

_#Continuará#_


	6. Tarde libre

**6\. Tarde libre**

Las caderas de Sasha se alzaron, buscando intensificar el placer que las arremetidas de Aspros le estaban suscitando. Intentó acompasarse al ritmo que infligía su amante, hallar ese punto exacto de fricción que le causaba el anhelado hormigueo de piernas y cuando comenzó a intuirlo se abrazó con fuerza la nuca de Aspros, susurrándole al oído un provocador "no pares...", acompañado de una inesperada mordida al lóbulo de la oreja y el azote del caliente aliento contra la piel sudada del tenso cuello pegado a su rostro. Esas simples palabras azoraron más los instintos de Aspros, que deslizó su mano diestra hacia el glúteo de Sasha, clavándose en él para presionar más la unión de sus cuerpos al tiempo que aumentaba el compás de su penetración.

Sasha se mordió los gemidos que le escalaban la garganta. Aspros escupía los propios contra el húmedo cabello donde había enterrado su rostro. El orgasmo de ambos se sentía próximo, y Sasha no pensaba dejar escapar el suyo. Sus caderas buscaron con más frenesí la fricción de su fuente de placer contra el pubis de Aspros, sabiéndose víctima de la deseada explosión de placer cuando el primer espasmo le sacudió el cuerpo y le arrancó un lastimero gemido. Las húmedas contracciones de ese intenso orgasmo se replicaron en la enterrada verga de Aspros, incapaz de resistirse más a la descarga de toda la excitación acumulada.

Las embestidas de Aspros se ralentizaron al instante, aunque aún era preciso cierto vaivén para acabar de vaciarse por completo, mientras que las piernas de Sasha perdieron todo atisbo de fuerza y necesitaron descansar sobre el colchón, aún disfrutando de las contracciones que el miembro de Aspros estaba sufriendo dentro de ella.

Respirar con normalidad era algo imposible, y articular alguna palabra con sentido les llevó unos preciosos instantes en los que ambos se hallaron unidos en esa intimidad única nacida del sexo. Aspros también se había quedado sin fuerzas para moverse; estar tumbado sobre el excitante aroma a sudor que vestía a Sasha era todo un deleite pero notaba como su pene ya empezaba a perder firmeza y debía apartarse para llevar a cabo la acción más engorrosa y desagradable para él. Llevando la mano hacia la unión de sus cuerpos sujetó el extremo inferior del condón y se hizo a un lado del catre. Sin prestar excesiva atención al blanquecino resultado depositado en la punta fue retirando la goma con cuidado, anudándola con rapidez para evitar indeseados derrames y se levantó para tirar el aprovechado preservativo al cubo de basura que habitaba bajo el fregadero.

Sasha permaneció tumbada en ese mal proyecto de cama que poseía Aspros, aprovechando para tapar su esbelta desnudez con la sábana que había quedado arrugada a sus pies. No le quitó la mirada de encima, y disfrutó delineando cada recoveco de ese escultural cuerpo que acababa de degustar sin compasión. Ella veía a Aspros perfecto. No existía nada que distorsionara esa insuperable belleza que sus verdes ojos absorbían de él. Su largo y abundante cabello añil era tan extraño como atrayente, las líneas de sus facciones parecían esculpidas por el mismo Bernini, así como la insinuación de cada músculo bajo su lisa piel y sus atributos masculinos eran...eran simplemente deliciosos. No desvió la mirada de Aspros cuando éste regresó a la cama. Es más, dejó que viajara con descaro desde el colorado rostro hacia su pecho y siguiera hasta llegar al bajo vientre, quedándose ahí, en el jardín de húmedo vello azul del que pendía el pene cada vez más retraído e inevitablemente flácido.

Aspros no ocultó su desnudez, pero tampoco se quedó quieto y presto a un exhaustivo análisis corporal. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó en ella, al lado de Sasha, que se hizo a un lado para dejarle algo más de lugar. Los muelles se les clavaron por todos lados, el somier chirrió repetidas veces y Sasha rubricó una divertida mueca mientras se miraba a Aspros con fingida expresión de dolor auditivo y colocaba el brazo a modo de puntal para sostener con coquetería su bellas y azoradas facciones.

\- Sí, sí...ya sé...- Dijo Aspros, resignándose a lo evidente.- Cuando cobre los honorarios de este caso será lo primero que compre: una cama y un colchón en condiciones.

\- Tengo la espalda molida...- Aclaró Sasha con una cálida sonrisa que nada reprochaba, alargando el brazo para acariciar la tez de Aspros y apartarle un par de mechones que el sudor había adherido a su sien.- Pero ha merecido la pena.

Aspros se acercó a ella y le buscó un beso intenso y largo, sellando así un gran momento de pasión.- Hoy has llegado antes que yo...- Le susurró sobre los labios, complacido de saber que ambos habían disfrutado.

\- Será que nos empezamos a conocer en la cama...

Ahora fue ella quién buscó otra sesión de caricias y besos, todo más sosegado que apenas media hora atrás. La gran mano de Aspros le acarició el rostro, la quijada, se deslizó por debajo la oreja y se afianzó con ternura al cuello mientras una nueva sucesión de juegos de lengua les mantenía camelados y prestos a seguir disfrutándose de mil maneras distintas. Sus cuerpos volvieron a buscar cercanía y Aspros necesitó deleitarse un poco con el tacto del pecho de Sasha que le quedaba más a mano. Masajeó su turgencia y dejó que su pulgar fuera rozando el pezón, aún duro y erecto gracias al efecto del reciente orgasmo. Esa sensación volvió a despertarle las ganas y sintió cómo su pene volvía a revivir. La mano abandonó el deleite del pecho para recorrer el costillar, acariciar el vientre y surcar el cuidado campo de vello que daba la bienvenida a esa entrada completamente húmeda y almizclada de sexo. A Sasha también le habían quedado ganas de más, pero su clítoris aún estaba en extremo sensible y tuvo que detener las pícaras caricias de Aspros con un firme agarre a su muñeca. Aspros captó la señal y se detuvo, apartándose unos centímetros de ella para poder perderse en la sencilla belleza de su rostro enamorado.

\- ¿Sabes que eres hermosa? - Su mirada azul, tan azul como su propio cabello, no cesaba de aprehender todos y cada uno de los detalles que hacían de esa tez la más bella que él había conocido.

\- Eres tú que me ves con buenos ojos...- El rubor acudió a intensificar más el color de sus mejilla de por sí ya encendidas.- Me agasajas en exceso, Aspros...

\- Lo hago porque para mí es cierto.- Aspros no desvió la mirada ni un momento. Necesitaba perderse entre las aguas de ese brillante verde tras el que siempre yacía una profunda admiración.- Me siento muy mal por no haber acudido a nuestra cena el sábado, Sasha...No te mereces en absoluto cómo me comporté contigo, enviándote a mi hermano en mi lugar...

El tono de voz con el que Aspros pronunció estas últimas palabras no tenía nada que ver con el empleado breves instantes atrás. Se había oscurecido y no había duda que el malestar que el rechazo que sentía hacia su propio comportamiento era cierto y real.

\- Aspros, deja de preocuparte por eso, por favor...- Insistió Sasha, mirándoselo con dulzura y devoción.- Sé que has estado muy ocupado, y lo entiendo. Te estabas preparando para tu primer caso, es normal que estuvieras nervioso y no tuvieras la cabeza para otra cosa. Además...has ganado.- Concluyó, pellizcándole el mentón.- Cuando salías de los juzgados he visto como todos tus compañeros de bufete te felicitaban. Ya eres uno de ellos.

\- "Uno de ellos"...- Repitió Aspros, como si lo hiciera para sí mismo.

\- Serás un abogado brillante, estoy segura que así será.- Sasha se dedicaba a dejar que sus finos dedos juguetearan con el escaso vello que se esparcía por el pecho de Aspros, dándole pequeños tirones simplemente por mero entretenimiento dactilar.

\- El trabajo en este bufete me irá bien para ganar experiencia y ahorrar algún dinero para poder empezar a vivir con más comodidad, pero sabes que mi objetivo es otro.

La conversación se estaba desarrollando de manera relajada y natural, asentándose entre ellos una confianza que ya iban teniendo asumida desde hacía un corto tiempo.

\- Ser fiscal, ya lo sé.- Sasha suspiró mientras se fijaba en la claridad de los ojos que también la admiraban sin recelo.- Aunque no acabo de entender porque prefieres esta rama del derecho en concreto...

\- Supongo que es la importancia del cargo lo que me atrae, el papel que desempeña quién llega a ser el fiscal general de una ciudad o país...- Aspros abandonó su posición ladeada para tumbarse boca arriba, con la vista puesta en la luz que colgaba del techo y los brazos cruzados a modo de almohada bajo su cabeza.- Ser el máximo responsable de la limpieza criminal de la ciudad de Atenas es a lo que siento que debo dedicar mi esfuerzo como abogado. No me atrae ser un abogado defensor, yo quiero ser EL fiscal...

Sasha se rio divertida, consiguiendo que la mirada de Aspros virara hacia ella con la interrogación brillando en sus pupilas.- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz? - Inquirió, fingiendo una muy sentida ofensa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te creo capaz! Eres un chico inteligente, responsable, aplicado y diligente, a la vez que ambicioso.- La retahíla de cualidades fueron soltadas sin pausa, pero la reflexión de la joven aún no había terminado.- Lo que sucede es que...

Se calló. No sabía si seguir hablando o dejar pasar ese escandaloso detalle que a ella le había herido la vista al mismo momento de darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué? Dime, Sasha...¿qué sucede?

\- La corbata, Aspros, la corbata...- Dijo ella al fin, comiéndose los propios labios para no dejar escapar la risa que amenazaba en estallar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la corbata? - Aspros se puso serio de repente. Sabía que había un problema justo ahí, en el maldito complemento masculino indispensable en cualquier vestimenta de traje. Y sabía con la misma certeza que la dichosa solución no estaba precisamente en sus manos.

Sasha no respondió de inmediato. Aceptó la repentina ceguera que parecía haber atacado a su novio y, tras unos necesarios momentos de sobria reflexión, decidió mostrarle la evidencia. Se sentó sobre el magullado camastro, alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar la camisa blanca que Aspros había perdido durante su arrebato de pasión y se la vistió directamente sobre el cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Los botones elegidos para ser abrochados fueron los cuatro inferiores, de modo que cuando se alzó del colchón la camisa le cubría la piel hasta la mitad de los muslos. Caminó sorteando ropa perdida, libros y alguna que otra taza de café vacía. Dio algún cambio de rumbo brusco buscando algo, y cuando al fin lo vio, se agachó con sublime agilidad y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Y ahí estaba la corbata. La jodida corbata con su fenomenal nudo.

O la burda imitación de ello.

Sasha se la pasó por la cabeza, la colocó alrededor del cuello de la camisa y con gestos gráciles liberó el aprisionamiento que este par de prendas estaban sometiendo a su largo y lacio cabello. Aspros estaba sometido a una gran vergüenza, pero debía afrontarse a ese nudo, y debía hacerlo con toda la dignidad que la escena podía poseer. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró directamente a Sasha, dispuesto a recibir todas las burlas necesarias por haberse presentado ante un tribunal con un nudo más raquítico que un lazo de zapato.

\- ¡Ésto es inaceptable para alguien que pretende ser el fiscal general de Atenas! - Exclamó Sasha mostrándole el desastre que ahora colgaba de su cuello, sumamente divertida ante la situación.

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! - Aspros le respondió medio en broma medio en serio, ya que su orgullo llevaba muy mal no poder estar a la altura que él mismo se exigía con todo.- Lo admito...no sé hacer nudos de corbata...Lo hice como pude...

Los dedos de Sasha deshicieron ese despropósito y tomando un extremo de la corbata con cada mano los tensó frente a sus ojos para calibrar la posición exacta.- Yo te enseñaré. Pero primero deja que lo rehaga en mi mente y me acuerde...

Aspros guardó silencio. Se incorporó un poco más hasta quedar sentado y se cubrió las piernas con la sábana mientras se perdía en los calculados movimientos de los dedos de Sasha. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus labios se movían al compás de unas instrucciones que sólo su mente escuchaba, forjando poco a poco lo que vulgarmente se conocía como "nudo doble".

\- Ya está.- Lo había hecho, y al ajustárselo ella misma al cuello comprobó que el grosor y la forma eran los esperados.- Ahora no lo deshagas, así sólo tendrás que aflojarlo y estrecharlo cuando tengas que usar la corbata.

\- Pero...¿cómo sabes hacerlo tan perfecto?

\- Ya ves, soy una chica de recursos.- Coqueteó, apoyando una rodilla sobre el colchón antes de sentarse sobre su propia pierna doblada.

\- En serio...es genial. ¿Quién te lo enseñó a hacer?

\- En el orfanato donde me crié nos enseñaban a hacer muchas cosas "inútiles", entre ellas nudos de corbata. Creían que cuantas más cosas supiéramos hacer, más fácil sería que alguien nos quisiera adoptar. Éste en concreto se llama "Windsor", y a mí es el que más me ha gustado siempre...y el único que me acuerdo de hacer.

Sasha lo aflojó para poder quitarse la corbata por la cabeza y devolvérsela a Aspros, pero con un sencillo gesto él se lo impidió. Tenerla sentada al borde de la cama, vestida únicamente con su nueva camisa blanca y la corbata alrededor del cuello le estaba excitando sobremanera. Los pechos danzaban con cada simple movimiento, y los pezones se marcaban con travesura en la tela, convirtiéndose en un poderoso foco magnético para la visión de Aspros, quien ya se sentía más que listo para saborear un asalto más.

_#Continuará#_


	7. Hoy no

**7\. Hoy no**

_Unos meses después, en primavera_

Ya hacía rato que Sasha se había arreglado. Los viernes por la noche eran uno de sus momentos favoritos de la semana. Se habían acabado las clases, los estudios y las obligaciones al menos hasta el domingo por la tarde o el lunes, y Aspros le había prometido salir.

Tal y como lo había hecho la semana anterior.

Una promesa que siete días antes no se había cumplido y que amenazaba con romperse otra vez.

Ella se internó en el baño de nuevo, lápiz de ojos en mano y queriéndose creer que Aspros sólo había perdido la noción del tiempo. Con un pedazo de papel higiénico limpió el vaho que se había condensado sobre el espejo y se acercó a él para dibujarse la mirada con esa línea negra que le realzaba su cristalino verde.

No le apeteció usar más maquillaje que ese sencillo toque de profundidad en sus ojos y se personó en el salón, lugar donde se hallaba Aspros con la mirada vertida sobre libros y papeles.

\- Aspros...- Dijo a media voz, acercándose a él por detrás.

\- Mmhhm...- Murmuró él, sin alzar siquiera la vista.

\- Son casi las ocho...- Informó con voz tímida, dejando que sus delgados dedos convertidos en peine se deleitaran con el cabello de Aspros.

\- ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Tan tarde es?!

El respingo que dio Aspros hizo que Sasha retirara las manos de inmediato y se alejara un paso de él.

\- Cuando te pones a estudiar ni te das cuenta que pasa el tiempo.- Se sonrió ella, volviendo a alimentar sus esperanzas de salir.- Yo ya estoy lista, y tú no hace falta que te arregles, siempre estás guapísimo.- Añadió, recuperando el paso que había retrocedido para inclinarse sobre Aspros, rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarle en la mejilla con ternura.

\- ¿Lista para qué, Sasha? - Preguntó él, acariciando las manos que se sujetaban sobre su pecho mientras intentaba mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Pues...para salir a cenar fuera...- La voz que surgía de sus labios se iba marchitando al paso de cada palabra, y el brillo de los ojos pasó de la alegría a la decepción en cuestión de segundos.

\- Oh...no...mierda...

\- No te acordabas.

Sasha sintió cómo se quebraba la ilusión que renovaba semana tras semana. El abrazo que estaba regalando a Aspros se volvió arisco y quiso deshacerse con celeridad, pero las fuertes manos de él se cerraron sobre las suyas e impidió que se alejara.

\- Lo siento...pero es que_

\- Me lo prometiste.

\- Ya sé, pero_

\- Llevas semanas prometiéndomelo.

\- Hoy no puedo salir, Sasha...Debo acabar de perfilar un caso, y además están los exámenes finales de oposiciones a fiscal...

\- Y estoy yo, también. Pero parece que ésto no cuente.- Sasha perpetró un alejamiento definitivo del centro de atención que siempre era Aspros, y se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá con los ánimos completamente vencidos.

\- Sabes que estos meses son claves para mi futuro profesional. Te lo avisé.

Sasha se cruzó de brazos luciendo un rictus enfurruñado y con ganas de seguir protestando y reclamando lo que consideraba suyo.- Desde que alquilamos este apartamento hacemos menos cosas juntos que antes, cuando vivíamos separados.

Aspros estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ante la evidente molestia de Sasha no se ocultó de resoplar, pasándose ambas manos por los cabellos para echárselos hacia atrás y dejar su frente despejada. Y allí, en esa posición, se sostuvo unos segundos que también dedicó a observar a Sasha, su enfado, lo hermosa que se había puesto y lo ridícula que parecía la discusión que asomaba la cabeza.

\- En serio que me sabe mal, Sasha, pero entiéndeme...Si paso los exámenes con la mejor nota de todos los que se presenten, podré elegir dónde ejercer de fiscal. Estoy haciendo todo ésto para labrarnos un futuro en el que no nos falte de nada.

\- Ya sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo terrible. - Dijo Sasha, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Sé lo duro que es para ti compaginar el trabajo con las oposiciones, y lo respeto. No te molesto para nada durante toda la semana, pero creo que también tengo derecho a pasar un poco de tiempo con quien es mi novio, ¿me equivoco?

\- Esta situación no durará mucho más, confía en mí.- Aspros trató de convencerla mientras su diestra tomaba el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y jugaba inconscientemente con él.

\- La semana pasada hiciste lo mismo. Luego me prometiste el sábado, y tampoco pudiste.

\- Por favor, Sasha...estás pareciendo una niña caprichosa...- La mirada de Aspros regresó a los libros que tenía abiertos sobre la mesa, disponiéndose a seguir tomando notas de lo que fuera que lo tuviera tan prisionero.

\- No creo que suponga el fin del mundo dejarlo todo por un par de horas.

\- ¡Qué pesadez! ¡Deja de ser tan infantil! - Gritó Aspros, sorprendiéndose ambos de tan impetuosa reacción.

Los dos se quedaron presos de un tenso y repentino silencio. Aspros supo en seguida que su contestación con volumen desmesurado no había sido necesaria; Sasha se quedó con el estómago encogido al saberse abucheada sin esperarlo. Nunca antes habían compartido una disputa por nimiedades que les derivaran a los gritos, y la joven aceptó ese bramido pero no estaba dispuesta a tener que aguantar ninguno más.

Había dedicado tiempo en tomar una larga ducha, buscar qué ropas ponerse, secarse el largo y sedoso cabello, maquillarse sutilmente...todo para poder salir a la calle de la mano con Aspros, ir a cenar, charlar de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada, reír, tomar alguna copa, embriagarse lo justo y necesario para llegar a ese punto de risa tonta que todo lo hace ver por la esquina amable y acabar enzarzándose en la cama como habían aprendido a hacer meses atrás.

Sasha se había hecho ilusiones de un plan perfecto, y esa noche iba a salir, con Aspros o sin él.

No articuló palabra cuando se alzó del sofá y se atusó la vaporosa falda. Tampoco se miró a Aspros cuando fue en busca de su pequeño bolso, aunque notaba su azul mirada inspeccionando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Yo puedo ser una niña caprichosa que tiene ganas de salir y pasárselo bien un miserable viernes por la noche, - respondió, agarrando las llaves olvidadas sobre el bufet de la entrada - pero tú pareces un viejo de veinticuatro años. Lo siento Aspros, por suerte aún tengo amigas con las que poder divertirme.

El siguiente sonido que reverberó entre las paredes del piso fue el duro golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Aspros se quedó mirando la puerta como si lo sucedido hubiese salido de la escena de alguna película, y después de inspirar hondo y encogerse de hombros ante lo surrealista del momento, se volcó a sus apuntes y siguió con el plan que tenía en mente.

Un plan donde hacía semanas que la diversión no tenía cabida.

Un plan en el que Sasha no encajaba.

###

_Un par de horas después, en un pub del centro de Atenas_

El combinado que estaba apresado entre las manos de Sasha cada vez estaba más aguado. Las charlas y las risas de sus dos amigas de la universidad le parecían pueriles y estúpidas, y aunque intentaba sumergirse en esas aguas frívolas e inocentes, no podía dejar de pensar en Aspros. Cada vez que intentaban introducirla en sus chismeríos y bromas Sasha respondía con una sonrisa mecánica, sin siquiera saber a lo que estaba fingiendo prestar atención. Intentó dar un sorbo a su gin-tonic, pero el sabor era tan aguado y caldeado que una mueca de asco se dibujó al instante en su bello rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó una de sus amigas. - ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No...es que no sé por qué me he pedido ésto...en realidad no me apetecía mucho...- Se justificó Sasha. - Creo que voy a buscarme otra cosa.

Una canción que al parecer era el éxito del momento comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, y sus dos amigas se dejaron llevar por las ganas de bailarla como si no hubiera un mañana.- ¡Vamos a bailar, Sasha! - Su mano fue capturada por las ganas ajenas de disfrutar de la noche, pero la negación rotunda que surgió de sus labios también se materializó en el rechazo de la invitación.

\- ¡Venga, anímate! ¡Pareces una amargada hoy! ¡Bailemos!

\- Que os he dicho que no. Voy a pedirme algo nuevo a la barra.

Tanta insistencia le estaba resultando cargante, pese haber sido ella misma la que se había buscado ese tipo de fiesta nocturna. Sus amigas decidieron prescindir de su enojosa compañía y se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile entre cantos, saltos y alegres contoneos y Sasha se abrió paso hacia la barra, donde se apoyó con los codos para poder alzarse sobre las puntillas de los pies y pedir al camarero un Martini blanco seco, su bebida preferida.

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. El local estaba a rebosar de gente pasándoselo mucho mejor que ella, y sentirse sola y sin nada a lo que agarrarse se le estaba antojando incómodo. Por un momento pensó en regresar a casa e irse a dormir, sabiendo que Aspros seguiría con la cabeza enterrada entre sus amados estudios hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero sería una derrota.

Una derrota a su orgullo y al intento de afrenta que le había presentado a Aspros.

El camarero parecía no acabar nunca con varios pedidos que supuestamente iban antes que su Martini, y los dedos de su diestra comenzaron a teclear la sucia barra con cierto nerviosismo. Un nerviosismo que se congeló de repente al escuchar una grave voz colarse por su oído y erizarle el vello de la nuca con su cálida proximidad.

\- Hola Sasha...cuánto tiempo sin verte...¿Dónde tenemos a mi hermano?

El estómago se le encogió y el corazón se aceleró de manera inesperada. Por una fracción de segundo había sentido el aliento de Aspros acariciándole los sentidos, pero las siguientes palabras le descubrieron el rostro de Defteros apenas a unos centímetros del suyo.

\- Ho...hola, Defteros...- En ningún momento Sasha había pensado en la nimia probabilidad de encontrarse con el gemelo de su novio en el lugar elegido para quemar el viernes, y esa sorpresa inesperada le rompió todos los cálculos y esquemas que llevaba consigo.- ¿Qué tal estás? No...no esperaba verte por aquí...

\- ¡Ni yo! - La sonrisa de Defteros estaba rebosante de una luz a punto de embriagarse, pero la lucidez aún estaba presente en sus palabras.- ¿Estás sola? - Preguntó, al no ver a su hermano ni cerca ni en lo que le alcanzaba la vista desde su privilegiada altura.

\- No, he venido con dos amigas. Aspros tiene que estudiar esta semana...

\- Joder...- Se quejó Defteros, sorprendiendo a Sasha.- Siempre está igual. No que le fuera la vida en salir un poco.- Dicho ésto alzó la mano y llamó la atención del camarero que aún no había satisfecho el pedido de Sasha.- Dos cervezas para mí y para ella lo que sea que le falte, que hace rato que la tienes olvidada.

Sasha se sonrió con ganas por primera vez en toda la noche, aunque un súbito rubor acudió a embellecer su rostro cuando se descubrió observando a Defteros desde todos los ángulos que podían absorberle sus ojos.- ¿Y tú?...¿Tienes fiesta hoy?

\- ¡Qué va! Trabajé por la mañana.

Un cigarrillo fue prendido con rapidez, la misma con la que el humo escapado de sus labios les envolvió en esa neblina densa sin vía de escape.

\- ¿Has venido con algún colega?

Sasha se halló pasándose la mano entre sus cabellos con una coquetería que no pudo controlar, y a esa pregunta el que pareció verse en extraños apuros fue Defteros, que sujetó el cigarrillo entre sus dientes mientras el camarero le ofrecía las dos cervezas que pagó con el importe justo. El Martini también llegó entre las manos de Sasha, y antes que ella pudiera saldar su cuenta Defteros se adelantó. Un billete aterrizó sobre la barra, y su voz profirió una orden que no daba opción a réplica.- Cóbrate también la bebida de mi cuñada.- Dijo, observando a Sasha medio de refilón, guiñándole un ojo mientras con una mano sujetaba las dos cervezas y con la otra recuperaba el cigarrillo.

\- Gracias...

\- No hay de qué.

\- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está? - Inquirió, dando un pequeño sorbo al vermut. Mirando a Defteros directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Sí, ella...No me has contestado a mi pregunta, por lo que deduzco que no hay colegas tuyos por aquí...

Defteros se sintió en apuros. Y lo peor de todo, es que no supo por qué. No le gustó que Sasha quisiera saber tanto sobre la compañía con la que había decidido salir esa noche. Como tampoco le gustó haberla encontrado sin Aspros a su lado. Conocía a su hermano, sabía lo dedicado que podía ser a sus obligaciones y lo fácil que le era olvidarse de las personas que día tras día se preocupaban por él. Él mismo no era una excepción. Llevaba conociéndole y aceptándole así toda su vida, pero le dolía que también empezara a anteponer sus ambiciones a la mujer que según él había elegido como compañera de vida. Y ahora le sabía mal tener que decirle que estaba con una chica a la que le apetecía hincarle el diente, repetir alguna vez y luego dejar pasar los días hasta conseguir hartazgo u olvido.

\- Bueno...- Dijo al fin, carraspeando mientras buscaba las palabras que no le dejaran en la peor posición.- Estoy con alguien...

\- ¿Novia? - Se interesó aún más Sasha, esperando escuchar una egoísta negativa.

\- Eh...no...no...digamos que...nos lo pasamos bien y listo. Sin compromisos.

\- Entiendo...- Una extraña rabia subió por el pecho de Sasha, aunque su dulce sonrisa volvió a ser forzada justamente para ocultar un sentimiento que estaba surgiendo fuera de tiempo y de lugar.- Pues nada...te dejo...que te lo pases bien. Ya nos veremos.

\- Hablaré con Aspros. No puedo con él cuando se pone en plan "soy el centro del universo".

\- No, no, por favor, no lo hagas...- Rogó Sasha, tratando de alejarse de Defteros por el bien de todos.- Está en una época difícil, no se lo tengamos en cuenta...

\- Me da igual. Me prometió que te cuidaría, y no veo que lo esté cumpliendo a rajatabla. Además, soy su hermano. Me escuchará le guste o no.

Otro guiño de ojo selló el despido de su imprevisto encuentro. Defteros se dirigió hacia el rincón del local donde una chica parecía haber estado esperándole con impaciencia, puesto que el abrazo y largo beso que le regaló pareció querer marcar un territorio exclusivo.

Sasha quiso desaparecer entre la gente que conquistaba la pista de baile, pero algo en su interior le traicionó la intención e hizo que se volteara para descubrir qué tipo de rostro acompañaba a Defteros esa noche.

No vio ningún rostro.

Sólo un beso largo, húmedo y provocativo. Un cuerpo femenino sentándose en un taburete cercano a la barra y abrazando a Defteros con sus piernas...

Vio algo que al momento deseó no haber visto, y se odió por ello.

El Martini fue apurado de golpe. El vaso dejado en una alta mesa repleta de bebidas medio vacías y ceniceros desbordados de colillas, convirtiéndose la puerta de salida en su destino más inmediato.

Su deseado viernes se había convertido en un desafortunado agujero negro que se había tragado todas sus sanas ganas de diversión.

Una diversión que Aspros hallaba entre letras y Defteros entre las piernas de aventura de dudosa duración.

_#Continuará#_


End file.
